User talk:Rcisim319/Archive 3
Epic Battle! }} }} Eat Fresh Fanon }} R-Star I'm really sorry! }} Ain't That a Kick in the Head Special MySims Wiki Song My Dear Johnny }} }} }} Give me candy, lady! Sorry it took so long. I got sidetracked. It's done though. :) Something like that? [[User:Pinkydarn| ·÷±‡±'Pinky'±‡±÷]]Speak to me.... 16:54, October 14, 2011 (UTC) ...Gray goggles? What do you mean? Like Zack's or something? [[User:Pinkydarn| ·÷±‡±'Pinky'±‡±÷]]Speak to me.... 19:30, October 15, 2011 (UTC) It might take a while. I'm a little tired. I can barely type right. Why do you need all these icons, anyways? [[User:Pinkydarn| ·÷±‡±'Pinky'±‡±÷]]Speak to me.... 20:19, October 15, 2011 (UTC) What RP would require you having all these icons? [[User:Pinkydarn| ·÷±‡±'Pinky'±‡±÷]]Speak to me.... 20:31, October 15, 2011 (UTC) }} Wanna play Animal Crossing? Like a fella once said, ain't that a kick in the head! but you're my friend and I was just wondering if you wanted to join. I'm gonna need alot of help..... It's alright if you don't want to. }} Animal Crossing Wild World WiFi }} Sorry Hope you have a good one!}} Happy Halloween, R-Star! }} Thanks for everything you'r done for me. You were the first person I'v ever met in the wikia world and you've helped me so much since then. Thank you so much! }} Happy Thanksgiving! By the way, Delivary for R-Star from Chef Gino in Cowboy Junction! I work for Chef Gino, now so, yeah.... Here... }} The Streams of Eden As for Brawl...yeah, I dunno. I've been busy for most of today 'cause of Thanksgiving, so I wasn't really on much.}} There's a hole, there's a hole, there's a hole in the bottom of the sea I forgot! }} Hi. I'm done with Chapter 7 of my fanon. Type in your lines please. From SierraSia 01:15, November 28, 2011 (UTC) }} }} Sorry, man.}} }} }} Ho ho ho and a bottle of Jeffrey! }} Mario Kart 7... Sure, how 'bout in at 1pm EST? Mario Kart 7... Sure, how 'bout in at 1pm EST? [[User:Mayor Zain|'Sup ']][[User talk:Mayor Zain|'people...]] 17:05, December 28, 2011 (UTC) The unlocking took me 1 week! I unlocked my mii on my first day cuz it was easy U just have to win Special and Lightning cup in the same CC... I done 50cc... [[User:Mayor Zain|'Sup ']][[User talk:Mayor Zain|'people...]] 17:24, December 28, 2011 (UTC) kay[[User:Mayor Zain|'Sup ']][[User talk:Mayor Zain|'people...]] 17:36, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Kay... I'll add u! [[User:Mayor Zain|'Sup ']][[User talk:Mayor Zain|'people...]] 18:10, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Haven't got u on my list! Send me your friend code plz! [[User:Mayor Zain|'Sup ']][[User talk:Mayor Zain|'people...]] 18:39, December 28, 2011 (UTC) I'M REEEEEEEAAAAADDDDDDDDYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [[User:Mayor Zain|'Sup ']][[User talk:Mayor Zain|'people...]] 18:46, December 28, 2011 (UTC) WUT? I'M WWWWAAAAAIIIIITTTTIIIINNNNGGGGG!!!! [[User:Mayor Zain|'Sup ']][[User talk:Mayor Zain|'people...]] 18:50, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Uhh... How bout vice-versa? Can u? Cuz I dunno how and the internet has nothing about it [[User:Mayor Zain|'Sup ']][[User talk:Mayor Zain|'people...]] 18:53, December 28, 2011 (UTC) I'll create a community for MySims Wiki! Copy the Codes 1st is Battle second is vs race: BATTLE COIN: 60-1939-6789-4686! BATTLE BALLOON: 15-7496-4631-5801 VS. RACE: 21-6509-3138-0610! [[User:Mayor Zain|'Sup ']][[User talk:Mayor Zain|'people...]] 19:07, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Should we do VS Race now? [[User:Mayor Zain|'Sup ']][[User talk:Mayor Zain|'people...]] 19:20, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Mah dad is playing online now, so maybe later... I'l message you to tell... }} Time's Running Out Mario Kart 7.2 Hey, Randy. D'you wanna play MK7? I'm really really really really bored... [[User:Mayor Zain|'Sup ']][[User talk:Mayor Zain|'people...]] 20:19, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I bit my finger... I actually did... I got a bite mark there, lol! YAY!!!!!!! NAO WE DO VS. RACE! And please join the Easter Events... [[User:Mayor Zain|'Sup ']][[User talk:Mayor Zain|'people...]] 20:58, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh and make sure the code is: 01-9842-7615-9287! [[User:Mayor Zain|'Sup ']][[User talk:Mayor Zain|'people...]] 21:01, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Paint, Photoshop and Gimp etc... [[User:Mayor Zain|'Sup ']][[User talk:Mayor Zain|'people...]] 22:16, December 29, 2011 (UTC) You can have any! [[User:Mayor Zain|'Sup ']][[User talk:Mayor Zain|'people...]] 22:28, December 29, 2011 (UTC) You got lucky, I just started playin. Vs. Race or Battle? [[User:Mayor Zain|'Sup ']][[User talk:Mayor Zain|'people...]] 21:45, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Mah Nintendo Wi-fi lagging! [[User:Mayor Zain|'Sup ']][[User talk:Mayor Zain|'people...]] 21:50, December 30, 2011 (UTC) I'll wait a couple more minutes then message you then we can either play or not! BTW, does you have Mario Kart Wii? [[User:Mayor Zain|'Sup ']][[User talk:Mayor Zain|'people...]] 21:53, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Umm.... I dunno what to do... what other online wii games are there. I don't have Brawl sadly... [[User:Mayor Zain|'Sup ']][[User talk:Mayor Zain|'people...]] 21:57, December 30, 2011 (UTC) I lost it [[User:Mayor Zain|'Sup ']][[User talk:Mayor Zain|'people...]] 22:21, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Yes, unfortunately... [[User:Mayor Zain|'Sup ']][[User talk:Mayor Zain|'people...]] 22:33, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Can we play MK7 Now? My dad fixed my connection! Yayzorz! [[User:Mayor Zain|'Sup ']][[User talk:Mayor Zain|'people...]] 01:28, December 31, 2011 (UTC) VS. Race, then Battle, then another vs, race, then another then anot- *shot* [[User:Mayor Zain|'Sup ']][[User talk:Mayor Zain|'people...]] 01:32, December 31, 2011 (UTC) mah internet mess up again! i am playing time trial... [[User:Mayor Zain|'Sup ']][[User talk:Mayor Zain|'people...]] 02:04, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Do you want to play mk7 I am bored[[User:Mayor Zain|'Sup ']][[User talk:Mayor Zain|'people...]] 01:23, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm confuzzled! I live in London, which is 5 or six hours ahead. [[User:Mayor Zain|'Sup ']][[User talk:Mayor Zain|'people...]] 12:49, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Wuhu Island= WOOOHOOO! Island! Yeah, I can play now. Just completed my Mario Party 6 playthrough! [[User:Mayor Zain|'Sup ']][[User talk:Mayor Zain|'people...]] 15:19, January 2, 2012 (UTC) My 3DS is just connecting to internet! [[User:Mayor Zain|'Sup ']][[User talk:Mayor Zain|'people...]] 15:26, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Me is ready[[User:Mayor Zain|'Sup ']][[User talk:Mayor Zain|'people...]] 15:28, January 2, 2012 (UTC) When life gives you lemons, you squeeze on salads Sure... I can play! [[User:Mayor Zain|'Sup ']][[User talk:Mayor Zain|'people...]] 00:12, January 15, 2012 (UTC) My 3DS battery ran out. and me is tired now! We can play tomorrow.... [[User:Mayor Zain|'Sup ']][[User talk:Mayor Zain|'people...]] 00:38, January 15, 2012 (UTC) IS ANYONE ON TONIGHT?!?! Meet me in a Chat ASAP Hai Hello! May I recieve an anime pic of Summer with blue hair? Kaylovessims4 00:10, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Yayz! Thanks! Kaylovessims4 01:34, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Heehee! Don't worry! It's perfect! Kaylovessims4 19:56, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Bonjour! Ah non! Désolé! Je ne peux pas jouer parce que c'est presque 21 heures en Angleterre, et j'ai besoin d'aller coucher à l'école demain. [[User:Mayor Zain|'Sup ']][[User talk:Mayor Zain|'people...]] 19:28, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Eh bien je dois aller à un mariage, mais je vais voir! Espérons que je peux sauterle mariage et jouer MKWii